Kagome's sister
by terminatorluvr
Summary: After an attack from Naraku Kikyo falls down the bone eaters well ending up in Kagome's era. after being tended to by Kagome's family she is offered the job as temple priestess and Kagome's mentor while using the Alias of Kagome's sister.


Kikyo limped through the woods weakly her feet bare, her clothes and face dirty and her ribbon had fallen from her hair. She had lost her bow and arrows after the attack from one of Naraku's demons who were sent in an attempt to kill her.

Kikyo frowned angrily her whole body aching as she forced herself to keep moving in case there were more minions of Naraku hiding elsewhere "Damn that Naraku he's so persistent in killing me yet he is too afraid to do it himself" she snarled.

_**Suddenly**_

A shadow loomed overhead and Kikyo spotted a giant Soul collector sent by Naraku to kill her by draining her of her remaining souls. She wanted to destroy it with her sacred arrows but did not have the strength and cursed Naraku.

Then far ahead in the distance she spotted the bone eater's well "the well I can hide there until the beast leaves" she thought to herself. When she finally approached it she leaned against it weakly as the Giant soul collector approached nearer.

Kikyo sighed and closed her eyes "I pray that this works" Kikyo thought and leaned over allowing herself to fall into the well just missing the demons attack by an inch. As she fell the well began to glow with a blue light and she found herself being transported to another era.

_**In 21**__**st**__** century Japan**_

Kagome and her grandpa were in the front yard selling trinkets of the Shikon jewel and medicinal formula's for colds, aching limbs, fevers, coughs etc.

"KAGOME PAY ATTENTION ONE DAY YOU WILL INHERIT THIS DUTY AND BECOME A SHRINE PRIESTESS" Grandpa Higurashi yelled crossly as Kagome looked bored.

Souta came running over with his football "Hey sis is grandpa still lecturing you about becoming a priestess" he asked curiously.

Kagome sighed "Uh huh and it killing me" she groaned.

"BUT THESE ARE MUCH NEEDED FACTS!" Grandpa Higurashi cried out frutratedly.

"But Grandpa I learn all this from Kaede in the feudal era anyhow" Kagome sighed crossly to which her grandpa let her leave but complained bitterly about her being ungrateful.

"Geez grandpa is such a pain I wish he'd give it a rest" Kagome sighed then froze on the spot when she came close to the sacred well. She sensed Shikon jewel shards and they were coming from the bone eaters well.

"Hey sis what's up?" Souta asked curiously running up to Kagome.

"Jewel shards…I sense jewel shards" Kagome said and ran up to bone eaters well and opened the doors. When she went inside she followed her senses to the well itself and found Kikyo at the bottom looking badly injured and unconscious.

"SOUTA GET MUM AND TELL HER TO GET MEDICINE AND CLEAN CLOTHES!" Kagome yelled worriedly. She was curious as to why Kikyo was here and how she got there and then figured it must have been due to her jewel shards but how did she get so badly hurt?.

_**Inside**_

Mrs. Higurashi removed Kikyo's clothes and put her in a white bed robe then took her priestess garments to be cleaned. Kagome secretly took Kikyo's Shikon shards and put them with her own as Kikyo wouldn't notice (hopefully).

"She looks really badly hurt do you think she was beaten up?" Souta asked Kagome curiously.

Kagome shook her head "No Kikyo has really strong spiritual power that I inherited so I this must be Naraku's doing".

Souta and Grandpa looked confused "What do you mean you inherited Kagome I'm confused" grandpa said curiously.

Kagome clenched her fists "I'm Kikyo's reincarnation that's the reason for my powers grandpa" she said sadly.

Grandpa sighed wearily "I see so that's it well it would explain your similar facial appearance and genetical appearance similarities".

Suddenly Kikyo made a weak moaning noise and clenched her fists then opened her eyes slowly "W…where am I?" she asked weakly.

"Ah Kikyo your awake just stay still your pretty badly hurt" Kagome said worriedly hurrying to Kikyo's side.

Kikyo smiled gently when she saw Kagome "Kagome you look well but please tell me WHERE AM I?" she said intently but in a gentle tone.

"You're at our house" Souta said cheerfully.

Kikyo looked at Souta with a confused look "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

Souta smiled "I'm Souta Kagome's little brother" he said cheerfully.

Grandpa Higurashi came closer and said in a friendly tone "Glad to see you are feeling better my dear I see you know my Granddaughter Kagome who will inherit the shrine one day and you've been introduced to my Grandson Souta".

Kikyo noticed her clothes had been changed to which Kagome smiled "My mum cleaned you up and gave you clean clothes your Priestess garments are being cleaned as we speak" Kagome explained.

Kikyo smiled "Thank you I'm grateful" and she began to sit up.

Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi came in "Ah good your awake I'm glad to see you are well I thought you could use something to eat to raise your strength" she said kindly.

Kikyo took the food kindly and ate it slowly and left it to the side when she had eaten her fill "I should be leaving" Kikyo said trying to get up to which Kagome panicked.

"No you shouldn't leave Naraku may attack you again!" Kagome said sternly keeping Kikyo in bed.

Grandpa Higurashi took Kikyo's hand "I heard from my daughter that she is your reincarnation" he said politely.

Kikyo nodded "Yes this is true why do you ask this?" she said curiously.

Grandpa Higurashi smiled "If so then you must be a priestess am I correct?" he asked.

Kikyo nodded again "Yes I am I slay demons with my spiritual powers through a bow and arrow plus other tactics" Kikyo confessed.

"I would like you to work here as a priestess and teach my granddaughter the correct methods so she can take over from me one day plus you seem to very skilled" Grandpa Higurashi confessed.

Kikyo sat there in the bed for a second pondering over her thoughts "It's really none of my concern about Kagome but she is yet to harness her own abilities and has so much to learn and they have been very kind to me plus my wounds have yet to heal…" she thought.

"Listen Kikyo I know you like to take care of yourself but there are times when you can't afford to be a stubborn ice queen and this is one of those times!" Kagome said sternly. She was afraid that Kikyo would get mad but she stood her ground.

Kikyo turned to Grandpa, Souta and Kagome then smiled "I accept the position" she said politely.


End file.
